The present invention relates to a disc brake for a vehicle.
In a disc brake for a vehicle, a pair of pads are disposed on opposite sides of a disc, and pistons, each of which is disposed on a side opposite to the disc relative to the corresponding pad, are adapted to press the pads against the disc, to thereby apply a braking force to the vehicle. The pistons are slidably fitted into bores formed in a caliper body. In a disc brake of this type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,595, a bottom portion of each of the bores for the pistons is formed by a member externally attached to an open end of the bore. Before the open end of the bore is closed by this bottom portion, a tool is inserted from the open end of the bore, and a passage opening is formed by cutting from a portion in the bore on a side of the bottom portion thereof, and then the bore is closed by threadably engaging the bottom portion with the caliper body.
In the above-mentioned disc brake, however, the passage opening must be formed by cutting from a predetermined position in the bore while avoiding interference with the open end of the bore before it is closed. Therefore, the passage opening must be formed with high machining accuracy, and an operation for forming the passage opening becomes cumbersome. This lowers production efficiency. Further, since the passage opening must be formed while avoiding interference with the open end of the bore, a degree of freedom of design when determining the position of the passage opening is low.